La silla de los tontos
by TheGreenRice
Summary: Hasta una simple silla puede darte problemas.


**Notas del autor:**

Este es un one shot cortito para disculparme con mi hermana (que aunque se comportó como una perra la quiero), sin más que decir espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi

 **One Shot - La silla de los tontos.**

"Todo lo que nos pida lo podemos hacer", ese era el tan famoso eslogan de la tienda de voluntarios que se encontraba cerca de las casas de las señoras mayores que no tienen ni un hijo ni un nieto eficiente en casa. Se les ofrecer cualquier tipo de servicios, como lo es lavar ropa, bañar un perro, córtale el cabello a su esposo, bucearse a los empleados mientras hacen cualquier tipo de tonterías… Era un lugar de la más alta calidad. Los jóvenes más populares no eran ninguno de nuestros protagonistas… Así que no hablaremos nada de ellos…

Nuestros protagonistas eran Kuroo Tetsuro, el novato de la tienda, y Sawamura Daichi "el chico para las señoras con gustos de campesinos" según Kuroo. Nuestra historia se remonta en una tarde calurosa, con un montón de señoras viéndole la espalda desnuda al hombre más popular de la tienda, y a los otros empleados… Mirando la espalda del hombre más popular de la tienda; Había que admitirlo estaba para comérselo entero. Así que como era obvio ninguno de los dos jóvenes estaba ocupado.

-¿Sabes Sawamura?, me aburro un montón…- Kuroo Tetsuro un auténtico veterano en flojear durante sus turnos de trabajo e encontraba agotado de su talento, al igual que la mayoría que trabajaba ahí por más de dos días.- No sé por qué nunca nos dan pedidos.

-Yo tampoco, podría hacer lo que sea.

-Disculpen jóvenes.- Una señora que les cuadruplicaba la edad se encontraba enfrente de ellos, el sol resplandecía todo su ser, estaba más que claro que era su última esperanza ante el aburrimiento.- ¿Podrían pintar esta silla de blanco?, es que es la silla favorita de mi nieta, pero esta toda sucia y fea.- dijo mientras señalaba una vieja silla en la parte traerá de su camioneta.

-Estoy ocupado.- Le respondió Kuroo mientras señalaba una montaña de madera al lado de su sitio, que ni el mismo entendía que hacía ahí.- Lo siento.

-Disculpe a mi compañero, le encanta bromear, claro que estamos dispuestos a pintar su silla.- Le respondió muy amablemente Daichi.

-Muchas gracias, paso esta tarde a buscarla ¿está bien?- Daichi asintió y le dedico una sonrisa a aquella señora.

-¿Pintar una silla, que somos, monos?- Preguntó el joven con facciones de gato.

-Bueno pero es el único trabajo que nos han encargado en todo el día.

-Dijo de blanco ¿no?- Kuroo agarró uno de los baldes de pintura que ofrecía el establecimiento.

-Si…

Mientras bostezaba del aburrimiento, y meneando su caminar de un lado a otro para llegar a donde se encontraba su compañero, vertió un de pintura sobre la silla.

-Perdón si te manche Sawamura.- Le dijo sacándose las lágrimas a causar del bostezo.

-¿Qué has hecho?, eso es pintura verde.

-¿Qué?, perdón me confundí, es que el empaque es totalmente blanco…- Kuroo cerro el balde de pintura y lo devolvió a su sitio, y fue a buscar otro, que esta vez si dijese "blanco" en su presentación.- ¿Qué has hecho que no le has quitado la pintura verde?

-Tú la manchaste, tú la quitas.

-¿Con que lo limpió?

-Con tu camisa.- Kuroo miro por un largo rato su camisa, y mirando a Daichi como si estuviese loco.

-Bromeas ¿Cierto?, es mi camisa favorita...

-¿Quién trae su camisa favorita al trabajo de "hacer lo que sea"?- Le preguntó enojado.

-Es que como nunca me contratan…- Daichi suspiro estresado, y termino usando su camisa para limpiar aquella mancha.

-No se quita…

-Entonces usa esa cosa para quitar la pintura.- Kuroo Señaló la casa de herramientas que estaba a disposición de todos los empleados.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes, la cosa esa para quitar la pintura… No me acuerdo como se llama ¿Es que todo lo tengo que hacer yo?- El más alto se fue a buscar "la cosa para quitar la pintura" y se agacho para quitar la mancha.- ¿Cómo es que llevas más tiempo que yo y no sabes que es la cosa para quitar la pintura?

-Se llama lijadora.

-Gracias no me acordaba del nombre.- Kuroo presiono con un poco de fuerza aquella mancha, haciendo que se abriera un hoyo a la silla.- ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo?

-¡Intentaba quitarle la puta mancha, eso estaba haciendo!

-¿Puedes hacer algo bien?- Dijo Daichi golpeando la cosa más cercana que tenía, en otras palabras la silla, haciendo que una de sus patas e rompiera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú?-Kuroo se mordió su labio inferior de los nervios.- No te preocupes, tengo un plan.

El moreno fue a buscar cinta adhesiva de la caja de herramientas, tiro de ella y pego la pata de la silla, igualmente pego el trozo de madera que se había caído por su culpa.

-Lo pintamos para que no se note nada, y listo.- Dijo Kuroo, mientras que Daichi se iluminaba por sus buenos planes.

-Genial… pero hay que sentarnos en ella para ver si resiste ¿no?

-Eso ya es problema del dueño de la silla.- Kuroo hizo una mueca, pero decidió hacerle caso a compañero con más experiencia para que no lo mirase mal. Y como resultado, Kuroo cayó al suelo en menos de tres segundos rompiendo otra pata.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No lo sé, se nos acabó la cinta ¿Y si compramos otra silla y la pintamos?

-Suena bien.

Kuroo y Daichi salieron del negocio para encontrar alguno de esos vendedores que dejan un montón de muebles caros en mitad de la calle, y que tu sigue preguntándote como rayos es que no se han robado nada de ahí. Cuando finalmente se encontraron uno, el precio no pareció gustarle a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Ese número siquiera existía?- Preguntó sarcástico el ex capitán del Nekoma.

-¿Van a pagarme o no?

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Sawamura?

-No tengo idea.- Ambos muchachos empezaron a sudar frio, si se descubria que en su establecimiento no se podía hacer todo lo que se les pidiera, estarían en serios problemas.

-¡Ya se!, una vez vi en una película que dos chicas se besaron para que les dieran algo gratis.

-Ni se atrevan a besarse en frente de mi cara.- Dijo el dueño del local.

-Vámonos de una vez.- Dijo cansado Daichi.- tengo una mejor idea.

-Hasta que al fin se te ocurre algo ¿Qué es?

-Decir la verdad.

-Tu plan apesta.

Mientras ambos caminaban desanimados por la calle recordaron algo muy importante, cerca de su local se encuentra la mayor competencia que les pudieses haber tocado, tales como "hacemos todo lo que nos pida." O "Hacemos todo lo que nos pida y más." Y como olvidar a "Hacemos todo lo que nos pida y mucho más." Era obvio que ahí estaba su salvación, siempre tenían los mismos pedido estos lugares.

-Que bien que terminamos de pintar esta silla Miyu, después de este pedido por fin podrás pagar el regalo de bodas de tu hermana que prácticamente te crio, y que no vas a volver a ver jamás, y que con este regalo podrás pagarle todos esos años de trabajo que tuvo que pasar.

-… Tú lo has dicho Satou… Enserio… me acabas de deprimir, la extrañare mucho.

-No te deprimas Miyu… ¿Y la silla?

 **Mientras tanto tres calles más lejos de ahí.**

-¡Lo logramos Sawamura!

-Aun me siento un poco culpable…

-Tranquilízate, es solo pintar una silla, ni que fuese a pagar el regalo perfecto de la hermana que jamás va a volver a ver del que la pinto.- Dijo Kuroo haciendo una mueca divertido.

-Tienes razón.

Finalmente después de su tortura mental, ambos chicos entregaron la silla a su dueña, la cual estaba muy agradecida, tanto que apenas le s dijo un gracias y les pago el dinero que les debía.

-Que mal agradecida… Si supiera por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar.- Dijo Kuroo muy decepcionado.

-Tranquilízate, de todas formas solo era pintar una silla.

-Estoy agotado, me iré a casa…

 **-Fin.-**

 **Notas finales:**

Lo sé, lo sé, súper soso y corto xD pero solo quería diculparme, no le iba a dejar una biblia entera con la historia de todos los personajes de Haikyuu :v hermana espero que si lees esto me perdones uwu.

En fin espero que les haya gustado, coméntenme y como ya saben, los amor BYE BESOS.


End file.
